


I Don't Need You Around

by Mr_johnnie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_johnnie/pseuds/Mr_johnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing Jaebum hated more than these alpha-seeking omegas. He was better off alone anyway. So while everyone desperately wanted to find their destined mate, Jaebum just wanted to survive college and at best find something along the line of, his beta friend, Jinyoung's equalled relationship, which was a bit hard to find considering his own status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't you dare touch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Please be aware that English isn't my native language!

“Are we going to check on the freshmen later?”one of the female students asked her friend next to her. “Of course, who knows, there might be some nice alphas right?” They giggled way too loud before they continued their gushing. Jaebum wanted to ignore them so badly, but they were just way too loud for him not to mind. The worst was it was the beginning of the new semester and everyone seemed to have the same topic. Every six months it was the same procedure. It was always about the freshmen or new exchange students and most importantly it's always about Alphas.

 

Had they no shame? At least most of the Alphas didn't openly show how interested they were in the newly arrived omegas. Even though you could clearly see it in their eyes, they were a bit more subtle. If you would just ignore the noises throughout the first week coming from every second room.

 

Then again maybe most omegas couldn't help it, he guessed. Jaebum honestly couldn't care less and if they hadn't been so damn loud. he wouldn't even need to think about any of this and could have just slept until their professor finally arrived. Which was, speaking from experience, not happening any time soon.

 

The omega class was the one Jaebum hated the most and if it wouldn't have been mandatory, he most definitely would have found a way to avoid it. Since that was not an option, Jaebum tried to just live through it. He might have been forced to attend the class, but no one could force him to actually pay attention, let alone make him participate in the most of the times too heated discussions. Too heated, for topics everyone was already familiar with and most likely had the same opinion on.

 

Jaebum, just like everyone else, knew most of what they went through already anyway and so it had become a class for all of them to just easily score some more points. That might have been nice for his record, but it wasn't worth the trouble it brought along. Definitely, not worth it.

 

This class was supposed to be some kind of preparation for life, or so they had called it in the beginning, but Jaebum rather trusted his own survival instinct than some of the stuff that was mentioned by their teacher. As one might have noticed by now he wasn't all that fond of omegas. Then again, did he also most definitely not fancy Alphas.

 

* * *

 

“They honestly can't just shut up and not talk about the new alphas for even one second, can they?” Jinyoung voiced out exactly what was on Jaebum's mind all along. The first week was always the worst and it was just plainly annoying how no one seemed to be able to keep their hands to themselves. Jinyoung had just bought himself something to eat when he returned to the table Jaebum had occupied upon his arrival.

 

The other was the only reason Jaebum had managed to survive college thus far and until this day he thanked the heavens for making them cross each other's paths, because they did not share one class and had rather met on accident. Jinyoung had helped him out when Jaebum really needed it in his first year and ever since they had kind of grown accustomed to each other as the older had sought him out the next days. Not that Jaebum would ever admit that, nor would Jinyoung ever mention it. If he was honest with himself though, he seriously needed Jinyoung. He was his only reliable social contact, next to Mark, whom Jaebum also only knew because he was the former's boyfriend.

 

“Where is Mark? Didn't you two have classes together?” Jaebum asked his friend, who immediately seemed more at ease upon mentioning his boyfriend. People always talked about the concept of mates between alphas and omegas and how amazing it was if you met them; how perfect their relationship always was and how you were unbelievably lucky to meet your mate. With 7 to 8 milliard people on this planet chances were you lived on the other side of the globe and would never ever cross ways. It was said that only approximately 1 in 100 found their mate.

 

Not that Jaebum actually cared about that, because he had never really seen these amazing relationships between alpha and omegas, mates or not. Usually, the alpha was always in charge no matter which gender and the omega always complied to all his wishes and needs and while some might find that aspiring, Jaebum hated it with great passion. Never could he imagine being in such a relationship. Thus, he wasn't too keen on meeting his mate and rather decided with a sane mind who he would like to spent the rest of his life with and most preferably that would be a beta.

 

Jaebum admired Jinyoung's and Mark's relationship. Both were evenly placed in that, since they were both betas. Still, they seemed to genuinely care for each other. It was just something in both their eyes when they looked at each other or even just thought or talked about the other, that gave away how much they cared. Jaebum was honestly jealous of that, he also might or might have not whined about that to Jinyoung, but that was what he wanted. He had often listened to Jinyoung telling him how they got to know each other; how he slowly, but surely fell for the other and how he could never imagine this with anyone else. That was what Jaebum would call true love and fortune, not some instinct telling him to fuck with some random person.

 

Jinyoung had just taken a bite from his dish as he answered Jaebum, “Oh, yeah but one of his younger friends enrols into the school today and he wanted to show him around the school. They'll probably join is later on.” Jaebum didn't mind too much. He himself might not be that much of a social butterfly, but he knew not to make a fuss in public. Just because he didn't like most of the human population, didn't mean Jaebum wasn't capable of interacting with others, even though exactly that was the thing his mother had been worried about the most when he moved out.

 

For a second Jinyoung seemed to be contemplating something and Jaebum was just about to ask if everything was alright, when the younger dismissed it on his own as he continued. “He is a nice kid, I've met him a few times. I am sure you'll like him.” It was the fact alone that Jinyoung apparently felt the need to mention that, which managed to make Jaebum already suspicious, but he trusted both Jinyoung and Mark enough, to have actually good taste in friends. He hadn't met too many of their friends yet, but he had taken a liking to Youngjae, one of Jinyoung' friends, and even though Jackson was at times rather annoying, there was just something so caring about the younger that Jaebum could never be mad at him for too long. Though at times he did rather avoid him, just because that would save him another headache.

 

Jaebum decided not to pry into the matter for now and just let it be. He just pretended it didn't irk him why Jinyoung had felt the need to add this. Instead, they drifted off and talked about different assignments they had already received on their first day and things they had already planned for the week, nothing out of the usual.

 

Something Jaebum also envied the couple of was the fact that they always managed to bring a genuinely smile on each other's faces. That exact smile was currently forming on Jinyoung's face and so Jaebum knew Mark must have just entered the cafeteria, which Jinyoung was currently facing.

 

Jaebum was just about to turn around to check his assumption, when he suddenly froze up midway his movement. It was like a weird sensation enveloped him whole and made him unable to move as something settled in his stomach which Jaebum could only identify as dread. He had no clue what it was, but within these few seconds his world took a strange turn. It was something completely out of the ordinary and therefore just plainly wrong in Jaebum's opinion.

 

His instinct told him to make a run for it as fast as possible, but he knew better than to cause such a scene for no apparent reason. Adrenaline pulsed through his system, bringing his senses to high alert as if something might jump him the next given second and kill him. Jaebum felt edgy and he hated it. He just wanted to leave, every cell in his body screamed at him to just go, to not care about whatever others would think of him.

 

He was just about to finally follow that command; He could explain what was going on later, when he himself had found out what exactly was making him feel like this- but as he was about to stand up and flee Jaebum felt his knees give away. This was all turning out horribly wrong and he hadn't even noticed the other's attention on him, nor another unfamiliar presence right beside him. All he wanted to do was finally get away from here.

 

To his surprise and shock at the same time, Jaebum felt someone steady him and help him up as the person, Jaebum yet hasn't identified, hold onto his arms. As he finally did stood almost steadily, his legs were only slightly shaking Jaebum told himself, he regretted that decision right away, because his knees gave away a second later again and if it wasn't for the other holding him up he would have made a not so pleasant acquaintance with the floor tiles.

 

With a few more heavy breaths Jaebum felt as if he was actual a bit more in control of his own body and the situation and was just about to thank whoever helped him. He would just tell Jinyoung he didn't feel too well, which was a really obvious thing to state in his current situation, and get back to his dorm to rest from whatever was currently going on. He was stopped though as the guy in front of him made himself noticeable. Jaebum had almost forgotten about him, but what he voiced out caught his full attention in the blink of an eye. He didn't say much, but what he said made a shiver run down Jaebum's spine in what could only be explained as pure discomfort, if not even slight fear. “Mate.”

 

Jaebum was immediately at a loss of words, as he took in who exactly was claiming this. It was a kid and he must have gone crazy if Jaebum was to judge. Then again he couldn't help, but stare into the other's dark eyes. There was something in them that Jaebum felt drawn to, but he couldn't really pinpoint what exactly it was. Though crazy, the boy didn't seem to be any kind of threat and for some reason he managed to actually relax.

 

The other hadn't moved and just stared at him the same way. It made Jaebum a bit uncomfortable, but he was still too relaxed to actually care it just felt right. Though, that quickly changed as the real distress set in a second later, when he suddenly felt suffocated. It became hard to breathe and Jaebum couldn't even tell why. His brain told him to panic, to scream for help, push the other away and make a run for it, but his instinct took over and to his own surprise it told him to stay calm, to relax and distinctly he could feel the need to submit.

 

That was when it hit him and Jaebum finally understood what was going on, This kid was emitting his alpha pheromones, he was trying to make him submit, to overpower him. The moment he understood what he was trying, the before suppressed panic set immediately in and only intensified as the other tightened his grip on his arms.

 

In an instant Jaebum finally awoke from his trance, slapped his hands away, gave him a good shove and screamed, “Stay the fuck away!”, before he made an immediate run for it. He would give in to his omega instinct. He had managed to fight it off until know and that most definitely would not change because of this stupid alpha.

 

Jaebum didn't turn around, he just ran. One step after another, head low, he ran back to his single dorm. The only place he would actually feel safe right now. His heart was beating a mile per second, he was seriously afraid the other would follow him, something he didn't want to imagine.

 

The moment Jaebum finally reached his room he opened the door as if the alpha was still after him, went inside and shut it close just as fast. Only, then did he finally heave a sigh of relief. He was safe, nothing happened and here nothing would happen, as long as the door stayed closed. To ensure that he locked it and leaned against it exhaustedly as he let himself fall to the ground. His hands were shaking, his breath was coming out in irregular breaths and Jaebum could feel his heart still hammering in his chest. What had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to write another wolf/omega Jaebum au since the first oneshot  
> (because the first one was pretty shitty...)  
> but I couldn't really come up with a good plot  
> and everything seemed to be too close to what [KathWolfie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath) wrote…  
> but I think I finally managed to come up with a plot that's not too similar  
> tell me if you do not agree =/


	2. Unexpected events

Jaebum just sat there at the ground and grasping the memories for a moment and let everything sink in. Instinctively, he curled up into himself and let his head fall to rest against his arms. All the adrenaline had left him and suddenly Jaebum was completely drained and exhausted; all he wanted to do was go to bed and forget everything that had just happened. He would most definitely not return to the last classes today, that was for sure. He wouldn't even be able to concentrate, the thought of the guy coming through the door still made a shiver run down his spine. That was a risk he wouldn't take at least not today.

 

With every calm breath he took, his previously rapidly beating heart started to slow down. That was when he suddenly noticed a strange smell. Jaebum couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was, but it reminded him of home and helped him calm down as he let himself be enveloped by the invisible mist surrounding him. He didn't really think a lot about it, he was still too upset about the whole ordeal just now, but the longer he sat there and the longer he was exposed to that fragrance, the more he investigated. The scent was coming directly from his clothes and seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn’t yet exactly tell why.

 

As he took another sniff from his arm, it was like a sudden hit to his face as he finally recognized it. A certain face appeared in his mind and Jaebum froze up. The person he had just been running from appeared in his mind and the feeling to flee overcame him all over again. Immediately, Jaebum sprung up on his feet and took every piece of fabric off in the matter of seconds. It was like they were made of acid, as if every piece of clothes had offended him personally, that was how fast and rapidly Jaebum got rid them. He didn't want to smell like him, he wasn't his.

 

The moment everything was off and lay in front of him on the ground, Jaebum felt already a lot better, almost safer. It was like a burden had been lifted and he could breathe again. This whole emotional rollercoaster was tiring him out and Jaebum didn't even want to imagine what would happen when he'd met him again. For now, he just wanted to get some rest. Clad in nothing but his briefs, Jaebum quickly found a bag to seal the clothes in along with that by now awful smell.

 

Some might think that he was overreacting, but for the love of god Jaebum couldn't care less. He had never been interested in what other people thought of him and he wouldn't start now.

 

He wanted to get rid of everything connected to the guy, he wanted nothing that reminded him of that guy. He was still fairly sure the kid had gone insane, claiming him as his mate and Jaebum felt reassured by the fact that he himself didn't react to him. Usually everyone said you would feel the connection, wouldn’t be able to resist your mate, but none of that happened for Jaebum. He hadn't felt anything, hadn't reacted like a supposed mate would and all that even though the other had been obsessed enough with him to drown him in an enormous amount of pheromones. If he did that who knew what else he was capable of?

 

Throwing the bag into the farthest corner, Jaebum went to his bathroom to take a shower and get rid off every possible remaining scent. He couldn't be safe enough with this. That damn kid had released enough pheromones to probably affect every goddamn omega in the cafeteria, not only Jaebum and no matter how much he wanted to forget all this he still couldn't dismiss that strong feeling telling him to submit, it was as if he had wanted that himself.

 

This had never happened before, alphas had tried to curt him and tried to make him submit, but Jaebum was set off so much by even the idea to let this happen that their pheromones only managed to affect him slightly, never to this extend. Usually most of them gave up after a second attempt and then just referred to their physical strength. Most of the time this didn't get them too far, only once Jaebum had ended up in a rather critical situation, but he had been lucky enough to meet Jinyoung due to that. The other might have been an alpha, but he didn't stand a chance against an agitated beta and completely mad omega. This new guy though had been different and that was probably what scared Jaebum the most. He still felt the effect he had had on him, but blamed his stupid omega side for that ridiculous feeling wanting to submit, only adding another reason to hate it, Jaebum thought as he finally let the warm water wash over him.

 

He was desperate to wash every centimeter of his skin, just to make sure that disgusting smell would leave, just to make sure he wouldn't remember his face or anything related to that incident for that matter. For some weird reason though, he felt bad about doing this, felt bad for running from the alpha, but Jaebum knew that wasn't him, that was just his other part, craving for an alpha to take care of him, even though he knew he could do fine on his own.

 

He hadn't needed any alpha until now and he wouldn't need one in the future. Suppressants were his best friends and nothing would change that. He was just so affected because the other was some stupid hormonal teenager wanting to _get some_. Well, he should and would probably have to find someone else for that. Jaebum was off limit.

 

The steam had managed to make the mirror all foggy, when Jaebum finally finished his shower. His hands were wrinkled, but he didn't care, at least he was clean. It wasn't even evening yet, but Jaebum was already beyond exhausted. He didn't even fight the fatigue overcoming him the moment he hit the bed and just let it envelope him. To heck with the day, it had brought him nothing but trouble.

 

He buried himself in his soft blanket that smelled entirely like him and nothing else. This was nice, this was where he felt safe. At the edge of sleep, Jaebum figured he might need to talk with Jinyoung and Mark tomorrow. He would probably need to explain things, but they could also somehow take care of Mark's friend for him. If possible, he really didn't want to cross paths with him even once. That might be hard, but not impossible at such a large college. Determinate he will find a way to make his work out, Jaebum finally let his eyes slip shut and drifted off into dreamland.

 

* * *

 

As his mind regained consciousness, Jaebum was still left a bit groggy, but he already felt a lot better and just wanted to be lazy for a bit longer. Jaebum felt content and completely fine as if nothing had ever happened, as if he hadn't been in complete distress some hours ago, he felt like nothing could harm him right now. He had always believed in the power of sleep and this now just proofed his theory. It was warm and so nice, he wanted to just stay in bed here forever, without having to move ever again. There was only one word he could place to this current feeling: home.

 

As he continued laying in his way too comfortable bed, he wasn't expecting anything bad. Yet, a second later he managed to become terrified in the matter of seconds as he tensed up upon the feeling of someone stroking along his cheek. The most terrifying thing was he even unconsciously leaned into the touch and for some reason didn't want it to vanish.

 

The moment that thought registered in his still sleepy brain, his closed eyes immediately shot open, nothing but fear evident in them. If the strange hand or his own thoughts were reason for that he couldn't even tell himself. What greeted him made him only tense up even more -if that was even possible- because there was no other than the alpha from the cafeteria hovering over him, his hand caressing Jaebum's cheek softly as if he hadn't run from him previously like he was the plague.

 

He looked down at Jaebum almost fondly and his heart betrayed him as it leaped in his ribcage at the other's action. Jaebum couldn't even begin to explain himself how wrong this was, this was not supposed to happen. He wanted to push him away, demand how the fuck he had managed to break into his dorm, because Jaebum had been sure he locked the door before going to sleep, something he always did out of habit. He wanted to scream and punch the other and so much more, but he couldn't move, not even one inch. Not his arms and hands, nor could he open his mouth.

 

Had he been drugged? Was that it? It wasn't the first time he had heard of alphas drugging omegas they wanted, but had never imagined this would be happening to him. He was always careful. The other must have broken in and done it while he was still sleeping, there was no other explanation.

 

This was insane and while Jaebum didn't like him from the beginning and indeed thought he was insane, he wouldn't have believed that kid was capable of doing something like this; Mark honestly had to rethink his choices of friends.

 

Even though Jaebum wanted to protest against all this so badly, wanted to literally claw the other's eyes out, he felt that anger subside as the younger suddenly licked along his chest, up towards his neck. His body reacted on his own as a shiver ran down Jaebum's spine and he slightly arched his back upon the contract. This was not fair, this wasn't him, Jaebum thought. He was confused and terrified. How could this have happened?

 

As if reading his mind, the other looked at him again with the same fondness from before. “Shh, I am not gonna do anything,” he whispered carefully in his ear and a second later softly placed one kiss after another on Jaebum's exposed chest. Every touch of his lips left a tingly feeling at it's place and Jaebum wasn't sure what to make out of it.

 

This was so wrong, he kept telling himself. He wanted this to stop so badly, he wanted to protest and charge at the other for trying to molest him, but his body betrayed him, as he suddenly heard himself moan as if it wasn't coming out of his own mouth. The reason for that sound was quickly discovered as he felt too much pressure near his groin. As if all this wasn't already bad enough, the other let his hand wander further and shamelessly palmed his dick, making Jaebum whine upon the contact.

 

He was so confused with everything, couldn't keep up with the different emotions occupying his mind. He hated all this, was disgusted by it and yet he clearly felt his erection straining against his own briefs. Had the kid dared to give him some kind of aphrodisiac as well? Whatever it was, Jaebum clearly couldn't trust him, he was going against his own words already. Not going to do anything,… he had just sexually harassed him.

 

Jaebum wanted to voice that out, but he couldn't. It was as if he wasn't in charge of his own body, as if he was just able to watch while someone else was in charge. To sum it up, it was a horrible feeling. While he didn't really move, the other used that opportunity to once again kiss along his exposed body. “My beautiful omega,” he breathed out onto his skin and Jaebum wanted to slap him away so badly. “You're so beautiful and all mine.”

 

It was a nightmare come true and yet, Jaebum felt the resistance leave him more and more with each second ticking by. This was so wrong, but how come he enjoyed this so much? What was wrong with him? What had he done to him?

 

Jaebum was raging, anger consuming his whole body and he wasn't sure if it was once again due to the alpha on top of him or his own body betraying him. The moment the other looked into his eyes, his dark eyes consuming him whole, Jaebum felt all of that resistance leave him. He was so calm and he didn't know what overcame him, it was like a new light shone on the alpha and everything had changed. His mouth finally opened and he could feel the words at the tip of his tongue ready to be said, and no matter what he felt he still wanted to scream at him, but something entirely different came out instead. “Claim me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;A; so much love for yugbum  
> seriously you make me all so happy with each sub, comment and bookmark  
> just because that shows how much people love yugbum <3 <3 <3  
> I still consider is at rarepaire and therefore I am just so glad to see people like this and ship my otp as well <3 <3 <3  
> Thank you everyone!  
> 


	3. Leave me alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone who might be worried there is no dub-con nor rape in this chapter~  
> everything is PG-13

With a startle Jaebum awoke and immediately sat up straight in his bed. Frantically he looked around in the too dark room, searching for that one specific face The picture was still vivid at the back of his mind and he was afraid that he might actually find the alpha in his room. His gaze wandered from left to right, checking every corner of the room, as if he might hide in any of the dark spots. He couldn't detect any movements or sounds and that was when Jaebum finally realized that it had just been a dream or rather a horrible nightmare.

 

Relieved by the new realisation, he heaved a sigh and let himself fall back onto his mattress. His previously tense body relaxed completely as the thought finally settled in. Nothing had happened, he was safe. No one was out for him, he had not just asked some random, hormonal alpha to claim him and more importantly said alpha hadn't just molested him.

 

Still in shock, Jaebum drew his hands over his face to help his nerves calm down again. Only then did he notice how sweaty he was. Various sweat beads had formed on his forehead even collecting at the tip of his hair. Why was it suddenly so warm in his room? The window was open like usual, but he still couldn't feel the cold breeze coming from outside. It was way to warm; Jaebum was way too hot and uncomfortable. His breath was laboured and he was confused about what was going on. That was when it hit him, as he suddenly felt a shiver wreck through his body. Instinctively he curled into himself to avoid the strange sensation.

 

Immediately he knew this wasn't just him sweating because he was warm. He was not only warm, but he was also heavily aroused and felt his erection strain against his boxers. He was going through some kind of heat and that meant the kid had been right. No matter how many pheromones he had emitted, you couldn't force someone's heat with that alone. The only one who could start such a heat was your mate. Upon your first encounter with your destined other a heated was to be excepted usually mate encounters ended in heated make out session, easily evolving to more. Not for Jaebum, never would he give in to such an animal-like behaviour. The frightening thing was though that he had been right they we're mates indeed.

 

Jaebum wanted to cry and scream how unfair this was. Someone else should have him as mate. He didn't need a mate. They were useless, mates were stupid and nothing, but an emotionally burden. They didn't knew each other and they would never get to know each other like normal people would because there would always be this unreasonable craving for the other. Jaebum didn't want this and then this kid was also so obtrusive. There was just no way he would ever get along with him. He had met him once and already wanted to get rid of him for the rest if his life. Other's craved to find mates, so why did it have to be Jaebum? This wasn't fair.

 

He couldn't think about this any longer, mainly didn't want to think about him while his heat hit. It was suddenly hard to concentrate anyway. Lust was overtaking his brain and he was already so turned on. He hated heats as much as everything else that stood for omegas and usual he knew his cycle and took suppressants to avoid them. His last heat had happened years ago and he had almost forgotten how lust driven one became during them. There was no reason to be turned out in a moment like this he was mentally exhausted and just wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn't as long as his body betrayed him we like this.

 

As if he had called it upon himself another wave of pleasure hit him and he couldn't help himself, but try to release some of the tension as his hand glided under the cover. His thoughts became a jumbled mess of needing to release himself and among all of that a familiar face appeared again and again in his mind no matter how often he tried to will it away. Nevertheless was the most prominent thought how Jaebum would murder this kid the next time he saw him.

 

Jaebum never had a heat inflicted by his mate, how could he if he hadn't met him until now. He also didn't knew anyone with a mate personally, but he knew that his body was craving the touch of his destined other. Jaebum remembered the clothes and how they still smelled like this alpha and for a second he actually considered taking them. He knew the smell would calm his omega part and would help release quicker and get rid of this tension. He actually considered doing this, because it would help and there was no way he would go find him in the middle of the night -or at any other time of the day for that matter- but in the end he didn't want to give in even to the animalistic instinct.

 

Fuck this heat, Jaebum thought as he started working on himself. He just wanted this to be over and done with and luckily even though it was indeed a heat it was still a forced one and therefore not even remotely close to a normal one. It still took him way too long to finally find his desired release, so that he could finally go back to sleep again, but at least Jaebum felt content that he did not completely give in. That made him sleep a lot better.

 

* * *

 

"Stop it, hyung!" a deep voice almost growled and it took Jaebum a moment to realise that it was morning and the horrible day was finally over. Still feeling a bit groggy, he removed the covers, stretched his limbs and let a small groan escape him. This time he felt actually good, as if nothing from yesterday had happened, the thought of everything shoved to the back of his mind. "Yugyeom!" another voice suddenly reached him through his door. Jaebum just wanted to grumble why exactly they had to choose this place, in front of his door to argue, when he recognized the second voice. There weren't a lot voices Jaebum knew by heart, but Mark's was most definitely one of them.

 

"Were you here the whole night?" the older's voice was heard again, he sounded mad. With that Jaebum's ears perked up, as he quickly found a shirt to dress in and made his way over to the door, plastering himself as close to it as he could to hear their conversation better. Why was Mark here? He knew this was Jaebum's room this obviously couldn't be an accident. Jaebum heard a heavy sigh from the other side before Mark spoke up again, "Yugyeomie, you can't do this." Compared to previously he sounded a lot calmer almost as if he was speaking to a kid.

 

Before Jaebum could think further about it, his mind was suddenly overtaken with a strong feeling of anger. He couldn't tell where the feeling was suddenly coming from, nor was he even sure what he was angry about, but he was. "You can't take me away from him," the other guy, Yugyeom, growled again, sounding as angry as Jaebum felt. Mark didn't say anything, there was probably nothing that would calm him down now anyway. Apparently he didn't need to though. The next moment Jaebum heard a heavy sigh leave Yugyeom and with that he felt the anger subside again.

 

"Hyung, you don't understand. He is upset. I need to be there for him, help him" He sounded almost desperate, nothing from the previous anger left. Jaebum wanted to laugh though, he knew he was talking about him and if he honestly wanted to help he should just leave. "You know that I can calm him down with my mere presence. You know how mates work." Jaebum couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't need him, that was bullshit and he wanted to tell him that personally, but that would mean he would need to face him again and that thought alone scared him. Suddenly the dread returned and all this seemed like a never ending nightmare. Just when he feels safe, it all comes crashing down again.

 

"No, you don't understand-", Mark started completely calm, but was cut off from Yugyeom. "Don't-", but he stopped there. Instead Jaebum could hear some steps and as a dumb noise sounded against the door he jumped back in surprise. "Jaebum hyung, are you okay?" Yugyeom suddenly asked out of the blue as if he could see him through the door. How did he knew he was there? Carefully Jaebum took one step back after another. There was something so sincere in his words Jaebum couldn't help, but feel like this was some kind of trap. There was no way he would actually care, Yugyeom was an alpha and didn't know him, he couldn't actually care about him.

 

There was more shuffling behind the door and something knocked against it maybe an arm or someone's back? Jaebum couldn't really tell, but something was happening and since he couldn't tell what exactly that was, he was fearing the worst. What if he knocked down the door? What if the dream he had would come true?

 

"Stop it, Yugyeom!" Mark's voice reminded Jaebum who else was on the other side and he felt a bit better. He could trust Mark, the older wouldn't let that happen. Since Jaebum didn't know it any better, it sounded like they were fighting, as if Mark was holding him back. "But I need to help him, he is upset hyung, he is afraid-", "Afraid of you!" Mark shouted and then it was quiet again, no shuffling, no words added. It was quiet enough for Jaebum's thoughts to form again. He wouldn't say he was afraid of him, but it came close and got the message across Jaebum guessed. He definitely didn't want Yugyeom anywhere near him.

 

"But I am his-" Yugyeom's voice seemed a lot softer and almost fragile as it drifted off into nothing. It was Mark who spoke up next again, "I know, … It's complicated, he-" Mark was disturbed in his explanation as the door behind them opened enough to reveal Jaebum completely. "Can you please relocate your discussion and get away from my room?" He felt his gaze on him. Knew both of them were probably staring at him, but Jaebum kept his gaze on the ground and before anyone could react he threw his door closed again.

 

He heard some shuffling and Mark's hushed voice, but he couldn't make out what exactly they said. He also didn't want to hear anything more. This Yugyeom was obviously one of these territorial alphas, exactly what Jaebum didn't need and just because he was his mate he thought Jaebum belonged to him now. That was most definitely not the case and Jaebum would make sure to get that across to him. At least he seemed to have Mark on his side. He still couldn't understand how they managed to be friends, usually Mark had nice friends but maybe the alpha was just good at hiding his true nature. He obviously wasn't doing a good job with that around Jaebum.

 

Jaebum had heard of a few alphas- yes heard, because he chose to not spent any time with any of these creatures- who were fairly decent human beings but once in the presence of an omega couldn't help, but became a slave to their own alpha side. He guessed omegas weren't the only one who saw their wolf side as curse instead of a blessing, but that didn't make him sympathise with them any more. He would rather keep even more distance from any kind of alpha due to that, it just proved that he was right in his assumption with alphas were all the same, even if some of them couldn't help it.

 

He was just about to go take another shower, before classes would start when his cell phone vibrated. Jaebum had tossed it away with his clothes and totally forgotten about it. For a second he actually contemplated just letting it sealed away with the rest of the clothes, but then he remembered that it was probably Jinyoung worrying about him and that made him feel guilty enough to dismiss that thought immediately again.

 

Unsettled he crouched in front of the plastic back, wary, as if something might jump out of it the moment he opened it. It was ridiculous, he shouldn't be too affected he had met him this morning and nothing happened. Jaebum knew that and yet, he still couldn't help, but not want to touch it as if it was contaminated. With one swift move he opened it took the cellphone he knew was in his jean's pockets and sealed everything just as fast. The moment it was closed again, Jaebum threw the bag to the other side of the room, just to get it away from him and released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

Stupid alpha making his life already a pain in the ass, he thought as he finally checked his phone. Unlocking the device revealed two missed calls and some messages from Jinyoung and probably Mark as well. The first one seemed frantic and worried they must have been from right after Jaebum had run off, the next one seemed a lot calmer, they still asked if he was fine and if Jinyoung could do anything for him.

 

Only the last message irked Jaebum a bit, especially Jinyoung should understand his situation. He had witnessed enough to know why Jaebum reacted the way he did so how could he even sympathise with this Yugyeom?

 

**Jinyoung, sent 6:34 AM**  
Hyung, Yugyeom is a nice kid you should give him a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope I didn't scare anyone off with the ending of the last chapter  
> and that by the end of this most of you still love Yugyeom  
> he is a precious angel who is just... he is young okay he makes a lot of mistakes...  
> don't hate him <3


	4. Changing former views

It had been over a month since Jaebum's first encounter with Yugyeom. A lot had changed, but Jaebum couldn't really say that he liked Yugyeom by now. He still hated the alpha, if not even more than back then and he himself couldn't believe how that was even possible. It was probably a title he gained along with becoming the world's biggest nuisance.

 

"He is here, isn't he?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung who was sitting in front of him at the table. Both of them were seated in a small café, working at some assignments, something they usually did at least once a week. The thing was, Jinyoung wasn't really subtle in the way his eyes had widened a few minutes ago before he averted his gaze again. Even now, he still looks up every few seconds and it was not to look at Jaebum. The older hadn't notice his presence yet, hadn't felt him in the room, Jaebum still didn't know what to call this connection they had, but with Jinyoung at his side he had quickly learned during these last weeks that he didn't need it to detect the other's presence. His friend made sure to give him away every time.

 

"What? No, I just…" Jinyoung started, but drifted off into nothing as if he wasn't even trying to hide the blunt lie he tried to feed him. Yeah, he really wasn't good at lying or he was horribly bad and failed with his efforts. To confirm his assumption, Jaebum turned around to investigate and look for the younger, who - he would bet his life on - was somewhere in this café. He didn't even need to search for long, because Yugyeom was even worse than Jinyoung. Not only that he didn't not know the meaning of the word subtleness, but he was also horrible at hiding, nonetheless as desperate.

 

The café wasn't that big, he had to give Yugyeom that, there weren't a lot of chances to hide, but sitting at the chair directly facing them, without anything to actually disguise himself, made it seem like he wasn't even trying. Apparently by now he really wasn't trying anymore or so Jaebum thought as the waitress placed something to drink, probably a hot chocolate in front of him and all Yugyeom did was wave enthusiastically at him. Yes, by now he even knew about Yugyeom's drink of choice, because it wasn't even the first time the younger had followed them. Jaebum often felt like this had turned into some kind of prank. He was constantly looking for the cameras he predict to be placed around here. He just couldn't believe that any of this was actually real.

 

The only good thing all this offered was that Jaebum most definitely was not afraid of Yugyeom anymore. Wary, yes, but he didn't fear his presence anymore. That didn't mean he liked it though. The younger had sought him out two days after the incident in front of his door, but unlike the first time he kept his distance. Instead, he threw little notes to Jaebum. At first the older thought that was some prank from another student, which was ridiculous because they were all adults, but after the fifth paper ball hit him, just as he made his way through the hallway coming from his last class for the day, he had finally decided to open it and see if there was more to it and indeed there was something scribbled in the middle of the paper.

 

It was an apology and at first Jaebum had no idea what for, but it sounded really sincere. When, whoever wrote that, apologized for scaring him like that, Jaebum finally caught on from whom it was. With that knowledge he suddenly didn't feel all that safe anymore. Uncertain, he let his gaze wander around frantically, afraid that Yugyeom might jump at him from the next corner. Jaebum was sure he was close enough to at least watch his reaction, to see if he finally read it this time. The realisation of that made the older mad though and without another thought Jaebum crumbled up the paper again and threw it into the closest bin.

 

“Fuck you,” he added loud enough so that he would hear it. Honestly speaking, now he was really hoping the alpha was watching him. He wanted him to know that he didn’t give a damn about his apology. He didn't want it, he just didn't care. Jaebum's gaze continued wandering from one direction to the next, hoping he might spot the younger somewhere, but if he was close by, he managed to hide well, because Jaebum couldn't spot any one, unfortunately and continued his way to his dorm.

 

Apparently that hadn't stopped Yugyeom from trying to approach him again. Their first full on encounter was worse than Jaebum would like to admit. Not that anything happened, but Jaebum was kind of a jerk, he could admit that much. Him and Jinyoung were out together, just for fun when Yugyeom had approached them in a bar. Jaebum was in an immediate mode of panic and before anyone could say anything, he had emptied his bier above Yugyeom's head and had screamed some really mean profanities at him.

 

He was not prepared for this in the slightest bit and was therefore completely caught off guard. Jaebum didn't know what else to do in his panic and immediately tried everything to get him away. In that flight modus he even plastered himself against the wall, anything to get away from the alpha, who was in his very own state of shock and didn't move one bit. Jinyoung was the first to react and interfere. He tried to get Jaebum to calm down again, but his friend wasn't even listening to him. His whole attention was on the alpha in front of him and with every passing second he tensed up further.

 

As Jinyoung noticed his attempts weren't really helping, he approached Yugyeom instead and talked to him. Jaebum didn't understand what he had said, but Jinyoung somehow got the other to leave again and only when Yugyeom closed the door behind him, Jaebum finally started to calm down again. They had sat there for another half an hour, not really saying anything, before they finally went home. That night Jaebum had only let Jinyoung bring him home so that his friend wouldn't worry about him, or so he told himself.

 

After that fiasco Jaebum had been saved from any more embarrassments. That didn’t mean he was saved from the topic, Yugyeom, itself. For some reason, and Jaebum still wasn’t sure why exactly, Jinyoung took it upon himself to mention the alpha at least once a day and not once did he found something bad to say about him; he always praised him for even the smallest things. At first Jaebum just ignored it, often didn't even notice or hear Jinyoung dropping the alpha’s name so casually in between whatever they might have been discussing about.

 

As they reached the fourth day of his new habit, Jaebum finally called him out on his behaviour as the two were out to catch something to eat.  
"What are you doing Jinyoung?" Jaebum asked pinning the other with a fiery gaze.  
"Me? I am... eating...?" Jaebum couldn’t believe it. Was he honestly pretending that this was just nothing, as if he didn't knew what he was doing? Was Jinyoung trying to take him for a fool?  
"Please, you know what I am talking about. Why do you keep mentioning him?"

 

This was answered with a sigh and at least Jaebum knew he had him where he wanted him, ready to spill as it seemed. He was tired of this useless cat and mouse game. "You didn't saw his face Jaebum, he was devastated, okay?" There was so much sincerity in Jinyoung's voice that Jaebum tried telling himself that his friend couldn't be talking about the alpha. "He seemed so broken. His mate had run away from him. You're not just some possession for him or a crush. You're his mate," Jinyoung continued, putting way too much emphasize on the term Jaebum currently hated more than anything.

 

_Mate_ , what was a mate even? If you broke it down, a mate was only a stranger you knew nothing about, but felt attracted to and nothing else. You had a connection that was entirely imposed, instead of a relationship that had been carefully and slowly build up on trust and common interests. Jaebum was nothing to him, the kid should get over it. He should just go and find someone else, someone he actually cared about and maybe someone who cared about him, That was probably the more complicated part Jaebum thought, as he remembered their first encounter. Stupid alpha trying to make others submit. That was always how they tried to make everything work for them, Jaebum had more than once seen it happening.

 

"Jaebum! Stop this!" Jinyoung woke him up from his thoughts and received a confused stare for that. "Stop sorting him into your little mapped out idea of the world. Not everything is black or white. Can't you at least talk-" Jaebum interrupted him immediately before he could finish that sentence, having heard enough for now. "Stop defending him! Whose side are you even on?"

 

To say Jaebum was mad was an understatement. He was furious; he was seething. There weren't a lot of people he trusted, but Jinyoung was the one person he would trust his life with and now this? He felt like this must be some sick joke they were playing on him. Jinyoung didn't even know Yugyeom that well. He had said they met once or twice and for someone he barely knew, he was now betraying him like that?

 

"Did he bribe you? Is he threatening you or is he somehow using his status?" Jaebum asked as he leaned forward to keep their conversation as private as possible, just in case and to let Jinyoung know how serious he was. Jaebum couldn't explain himself Jinyoung’s current behaviour in any other way except for the fact that maybe the younger alpha had tried to threatened his best friend. He was honestly concerned about Jinyoung, he didn’t want to drag him into any trouble.

 

Jinyoung seemed appalled by that thought alone. "What the heck are you talking about?!" He seemed mortified and came closer to smack Jaebum lightly against the forehead. After that he sat back down in his seat and took another sip from his drink. "For your information, have you maybe forgotten that he is Mark's friend? Because of your stubborn and unreasonable behaviour we can’t spent our afternoons together because I can't leave you alone and he can't leave Yugyeom alone. You see the problem I have with all of this? If you would have a reason to avoid Yugyeom okay, but you never even talked to him."

 

Jinyoung seemed honestly upset and Jaebum knew how inseparable the two actually were. He had wondered where Mark had been these past days, but Jinyoung couldn’t seriously blame him for that. No one forced him to be here with him. Jaebum couldn’t understand why his friend was behaving like this. He knew best why Jaebum harboured a grudge against alphas. "You know exactly why-" he started but was quickly interrupted by Jinyoung, "No I don't! All I know is that you reasonably are wary of alphas and hate some because of good reasons. Okay, but hating all of them is like me hating every omega because some of them tried to get into Mark’s pants and you don’t see me unreasonably hating on you."

 

“You know that is not the same,” the older countered immediately. This was stupid and when Jinyoung declared, “Yes it is!”, Jaebum had enough. He stood up, paid and left, ignoring his friend calling out for him. He was so mad, he didn't trust himself to talk to his friend without it ending in some kind of fight and no matter how upset he was about what Jinyoung had just said, he still valued him, even though that currently did not apply for his opinion.

 

Fast forwarding a few weeks and this is where they were. In this currently too often repeated situation and Jaebum's biggest problem, Yugyeom following him around everywhere and failing miserably at being anything remotely close to stealthy. The first time he had followed them so openly, Mark had stepped in and actually dragged him away, not that he had put up much of a fight anyway. The next time Jaebum heard Yugyeom before he saw him when the younger was hiding behind some counter or tried to as he clumsily knocked a glass over, crashing it into a thousand pieces once it hit the ground and therefore catching everyone’s attention in the whole café.

 

As it turned out Yugyeom was like a bull in a china shop, it wasn’t even funny to watch, but the more often he exposed himself like a complete idiot, the more annoyed Jaebum became. At the same time it made him seem like a clumsy puppy with too big paws to properly walk, he rather stumbled his way through the world. The only good thing about this was that by now Yugyeom seemed also as harmless as a puppy.

 

Today was no expectation. Instead of doing something against Yugyeom, Jaebum just rolled his eyes and turned around again. From experience he knew Yugyeom wouldn’t try anything anyway. The view that greeted him once he turned around made him want to throw his coffee into both their faces, as Jinyoung waved to the younger way too enthusiastically. The beverage was too good for that though, so he rather took another sip to calm down. “I can’t believe I am friends with you, Park Jinyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a much needed break I am back, sorry for the wait~  
>   
> tables have been turned, well not really but things changed and this is just the beginning  
> the scene because of which I even started this whole story will come soon  
> and I am so exited for that, I don't even know why XD  
>   
> The biggest thanks to my amazing skychromatic for her help <3  
> (Yes, I said mine, come fight me...)


	5. Everything has consequences

"What? No. No, he is not here," Jinyoung said while on his mobile phone. Mark had called him a second ago and he had happily accepted the call, but right now his expression had dimmed. They could only be talking about one person and while Jaebum felt immediately bumped himself after being reminded of Yugyeom, Jinyoung usually was happy to hear about the younger. The funny thing was he wasn't even surprised Mark assumed him with them. Even though they never actually spent any time _together_. Rather, it was Yugyeom continuing to seat himself some tables away from him wherever he went. Though he hadn't seen the alpha for quite some time now, maybe he was finally letting this go and instead finally investing more time in his academic career, Jaebum would appreciate that very much.

 

Jinyoung continued his conversation with his boyfriend and Jaebum told himself he shouldn’t really care what they were talking about, especially if it involved a certain someone. Instead he let his gaze wander around the restaurant, looking for that one specific face that had haunted him over these last months, but luckily he really didn't seem to be here. Jaebum had seen the younger at least three times a week either in their college halls; which was a miracle in itself because the freshmen’s classes were supposed to take place at the other side of the college grounds in different building, or outside in whatever bar, café or restaurant he went- The only good thing was that apparently following Jaebum to his dorm was were he drew the line, thank goodness, Jaebum thought.

 

This happened for the last months so regularly that Jaebum started to get used to it and then suddenly from one day to another he stopped completely. Jaebum wasn't complaining here, he was more than happy about the change, but he was curious what had suddenly made him realise it was not only creepy to follow him around but also highly considered stalking. Yugyeom was lucky he had both Mark and Jinyoung supporting Jaebum might have reported him already.

 

"Hey, Mark is looking for Yugyeom. He hasn't seen him over the weekend and today he wasn't at his dorm. Do you know anything?" Jinyoung asked him The moment he had hung up on Mark and pocketed his mobile phone again. "What am I, his babysitter?" Jaebum shot back annoyed. Ever since Yugyeom had appeared not only Jaebum's nerves had been strained, his and Jinyoung's friendship had gone through some trouble as well. Jinyoung was still constantly praising Yugyeom and trying to somewhat get Jaebum to like him at least a bit, which didn't really work and only managed to rile the older up more.

 

"Jaebum, Mark is seriously worried."  
"Well I have nothing to do with Yugyeom and last time I checked he was old enough to take care of himself," the omega said, sounding like a sulky child, not that he cared about that right now.  
"Okay fine, but it was just a question, a ' _No_ ' would have been enough." Jinyoung was getting annoyed himself with the older's latest behaviour and didn't even try to hide the rolling of his eyes.

 

Jaebum was just about to shoot something back, when instead a violent sneeze escaped him. Luckily he had a tissue close by since these attacks by now happened way too frequently. He had no idea when exactly it had started, but Jaebum had been sick for over a month now and it seemed to only be getting worse with each passing day. Luckily it wasn't a full on flu that would knock him out completely. Instead it was the kind of sickness that left you tired and exhausted, but still fine enough to get through the day. The worst kind of sickness if you asked him, especially because of the horrible headaches that accompanied it.

 

"You don't sound too well," Jinyoung stated the obvious, only managing to irritate Jaebum further. A sneaky remark was already at the tip of his tongue, but this time he stopped himself. He was too tired to get into a fight now and rather let his head rest on the table. The cold had been weakening him more and more with each passing day, he was really tired. It wasn't even actually cold outside, Jaebum had no idea how he had caught it to begin with, but summer colds were the worst.

 

The headaches had been seriously annoying, but nothing he couldn't handle. Today they were extremely bad though. It was a constant pounding that didn't let off and only became worse with each passing hour. Right now it was so bad, that he didn't even notice that Jinyoung had called out to him until his friend started shaking his shoulder in order to finally get his attention.

 

"Hey, Jaebum? Since when are you feeling like this?" Jinyoung asked, his hands still clutching on to Jaebum's shoulder. He sounded impatient, which was a bit odd and irritated Jaebum more than the actual question. It was almost as if he already knew something and needed his approval for whatever that was.

 

"I don't know, some weeks maybe."  
"Of course..." was mumbled from Jinyoung as he stood up taking his jacket and bag. Jaebum watched his actions warily and a second later Jinyoung charged out of the restaurant without even looking back. The omega was left baffled and confused, trying to come up with whatever Jinyoung must have just puzzled together in his mind. He was just about to give up and just return to try and will his headache away, when Jinyoung returned to drag Jaebum along with an offended, "Are you coming or what?"

 

Jaebum was more than perplexed, he had no idea what was even going on, nor where they were even heading to. He was tired and exhausted and actually just wanted to get home and into bed to sleep.  
“Jinyoung can I please-”  
“Please I just need you for something it's important, believe me,” Jinyoung immediately stopped him before the other could even voice out his complaint. As if his actions weren't already confusing enough, Jinyoung still didn't tell Jaebum what their destination was and rather turned this into a huge mystery.

 

After leaving the restaurant Jinyoung had called Mark again, apparently the older had found Yugyeom and they talked about something else, though Jaebum had no idea what that was, but the two seemed to come to the same conclusion without saying much. Man, did Jaebum feel stupid for not being able to jump on their train of thoughts and he actually wondered if he was too dense or if it was just the consequences from his cold.

 

"-bum, Jaebum!" It took a while until the other finally reacted to his friend's call. Somehow it was getting hard to fully concentrate while running. Where they even running? Jaebum was kind of sweating a lot, so they probably were, which made no sense. Was there an emergency he was missing out? Whatever it was, he hated Jinyoung.

 

"Man, you really are ill, aren't you?"  
"Can you please stop that and just tell me where we are going and why the fuck we need to run?" Jaebum asked completely done with everything as he steadied himself on a bench nearby. Had it gotten hotter or had it been this muggy throughout the whole day? He needed a break and decided to just sit down for the time being. Whatever Jinyoung had planned could wait for a second until he regained his breathing again.

 

Thankfully Jinyoung actually let him rest and joined him on the bench. “We weren't really running. I think the cold is catching up to you, are you okay?” Jaebum nodded he was fine a bit exhausted but fine and as he sat there the omega realised that they were at the campus again. That managed to confuse him even more. He wanted to ask what was going on, though mustering his friend questioningly seemed to already do the trick as Jinyoung heaved a sigh.

 

He didn't immediately spill it and seeing how hesitant the beta was, made Jaebum wonder how much he would be against whatever was to come. "Don't freak out, okay?" Jinyoung started the worst way possible. Saying that alone made him begin to freak out before even hearing what was up. "You don't really have a cold." That alone immediately got Jaebum's full attention.

 

"Yugyeom was with a classmate, but he isn't feeling too well. He has a fever, a really bad one." Just hearing the alphas name made Jaebum want to start complaining. What had all this to do with him and Jaebum's cold? Before he could get a word out though, Jinyoung was already shutting him up with a swift movement of his hands and continued, "Just think about it. It's been some months since you two met. You kept on ignoring him, but he still somewhat stuck around you. Then a month ago or so, he stopped following you."

 

"The only good thing he came up with ever since his arrival here," Jaebum mumbled loud enough for the other to hear. He still didn't get why they suddenly talked about the alpha again, but it got him thinking. Yugyeom's absence, the alpha not following him anymore, he realised, might have started after Jaebum might or might not have screamed at him to leave him alone. Maybe he had used some not so nice words to get that across, but it had worked. So maybe it wasn't Yugyeom suddenly finding interest in college after all and he had actually managed to scare him off, but that was a good thing, right?

 

"You don't get it do you?" To Jaebum's surprise his best friend sounded bothered, if not even mad. Before he could ask what he meant though, the other was dragging him up and along again. No question, nor pleas got him to stop until they were in front of a room. Not his owns, nor Jinyoung's, so Jaebum was more than confused what they were doing here and where exactly they even were.

 

"What are we-" Jaebum started, but didn't get to finish his sentence as Jinyoung opened the door with a key of his own and dragged him into the room. To say Jaebum was uncomfortable invading a stranger's room was an understatement, he felt like they were breaking in somewhere, thought Jinyoung seemed to know whoever lived here.

 

Jaebum finally had enough and freed himself from Jinyoung's hold. “What are you-” the omega started mostly annoyed about being dragged into something he had no clue about, especially with the still ongoing headache, but suddenly a familiar face appeared in his line of vision. "Mark?", "Jaebum? What are you doing here?" the older asked him apparently just as confused about what was going on. Only when the door closed rather loudly Mark realized that his boyfriend was here as well and to everyone's surprise he didn't seem all that amused about that fact.

 

"Jinyoung, no! I told you this is not a good time," Mark grumbled already fed up with the beta before he even got to say anything. Perplexed Jaebum stood between them even more confused about what was exactly going on, because Mark wasn't easily annoyed especially not with his boyfriend. Jaebum was extremely confused and a confused Jaebum was never a pleased one. Just as he was about to announce his displeasure about the current events unfolding here, a third voice stopped him, one he knew a bit too well by now.

 

"Mark hyung?" A voice that sounded way too much like Yugyeom interrupted them. For a second Mark seemed to consider throwing them out, but instead he mustered Jinyoung with a warning glare and to Jaebum's surprise him only with a rather apologetic gaze, before he turned around to go into a different room. "We should probably go," Jaebum said, to his own surprise a lot calmer than he usually was whenever something happened concerning the younger. There was just something in Yugyeom's voice that was off and left him uneasy. Unfortunately for him, Jinyoung had a different plan and instead shoved him into the direction Mark had just went off to.

 

What greeted him was Mark sitting on a bed that harboured a lump of blankets. It was strange, Jaebum knew Yugyeom was the one buried under these, but he didn't really feel his presence like he would usually. There was no connection felt, it could have been just anyone here with them and for some even stranger reason that actually managed to worry Jaebum.

 

As he inspected the room further, he noticed that it was a complete mess. Not only were clothes scattered over the whole room, but there was also unfinished food, trash wasn't brought out and countless empty medication packages were lying around. Usually he would be disgusted with all this, but especially the last thing made him see all this in a different light. How bad was Yugyeom's health? And for how long has this been going on already? These were such an unsettling questions, Jaebum felt horrible for how he had previously reacted to Mark asking if the alpha was with them.

 

Mark broke his train of thought as he gingerly addressed the alpha. "Hey, how are you feeling? Youngjae called me, you passed out and he was really worried," Mark explained patting the younger's back in a reassuring manner. Jaebum suddenly felt like he wasn't supposed to be here and yet at the same time he was curious and wanted to stay. He wanted to know what was going with Yugyeom, he wanted to be reassured he was actually fine because currently he wasn't really sure about that.

 

"He's been worse than you for a few weeks already," Jinyoung whispered only for Jaebum to hear after sneaking up on him. He successfully caught his attention with that and distract Jaebum from the two who continued their own conversation. Jaebum didn't know what to say to this, to his own surprise he felt empathy.

 

"You do understand what is going on Jaebum, right?" No, he didn't. Jaebum didn't know why Jinyoung had dragged him here. He had nothing to do with this and frankly said he wasn't sure if Yugyeom even wanted him here after their last encounter. Him not immediately answering earned him another eye roll from his friend.

 

"Your bond or rather the lack of, you fool," Jinyoung half shouted half whispered.  
_Their bond?_ Could any of this be actually be caused by their bond? Honestly said, Jaebum had never heard of people refusing their bond, had never learned what would happen in such a case, but that their health would be affected by that sounded like a bit too much for him. Especially with how mad Yugyeom seemed to be right now. He knew the bond managed to inflict his thoughts and feelings to a certain amount, but why would it cause them so much harm? And why was it so much worse with Yugyeom?

 

Now that he thought about it he couldn't help, but laugh about himself. The stupid bond was already messing with his head again. He shouldn't be here and if Jinyoung was trying to make him change his view on Yugyeom, he wasn't going to lie he did feel sorry for Yugyeom, but that didn't change anything in the long run. Just as he managed to clear his head and was about to finally leave, his heart tore once more as he heard Yugyeom's strained voice. "Jaebum? Why are you here?"

 

The question caught Jaebum off guard. Mark had cleared the way and currently stood next to the bed, giving him a clear view of the lump of blankets and the head sticking out of it. The older tried to remind himself that the very own lump in his throat came from the bond and not really himself. Yugyeom's face seemed pale and he really didn't look good, which only managed to make him feel like a heartless monster.

 

However, the older reminded himself that if that was anyone else, he would be just as upset. This had nothing to do with him caring for the younger, but then again was it really the bond messing with his head? He really didn't anymore, but what Jaebum did know was that he would be a complete jerk if he snapped at Yugyeom or ignored him now. The other was still a kid, well almost. Especially if Jinyoung was right. It was indeed strange that the two were ill at the same time even though Yugyeom was obviously worse off than him. So what if this was actually his fault?

 

"Jaebum?" Yugyeom reminded him that he was still awaiting an answer.  
"Oh, I- Mark called us asking for you and we were worried, me and Jinyoung," he answered not as steady as he would have liked to. Slowly he made his way over to the other, suddenly feeling way too out of place and character here. He just couldn't shake of this weird feeling. As Jaebum reached the bed though the omega hesitated to sit down like Mark had previously done, he just felt like invading Yugyeom's space so he actually managed to make it even more awkward by directly asking: "Can I sit?"

 

Yugyeom's answer came in the form of an almost blinding smile that didn't really fit to the rest of the picture, but it was cute. So distracted by each other, neither of the them noticed Jinyoung dragging a struggling Mark out of the room. Jaebum took that as yes and sat himself next to the alpha, something he wouldn't have imagined after their horrific first encounter. "Do you need anything? Should I bring you some water or-" Yugyeom stopped his rambling pointing towards the painkillers and the bottle of water right next to him.

 

"Oh." _Oh_ , was the only thing he could come up with. Jaebum felt so out of place, surprisingly not uncomfortable, just a bit helpless and unsure what to do or say. Yugyeom begin to say something, but before he could actually get anything out a cough attack stopped him. He was shaking, busting out one cough after another. It took some time for him to regain his breathing and it was a pitiful scene to watch, his body seemed to try and fight the coughing without a real chance though.

 

Jaebum quickly lifted his hand wanting to start patting his back, in hopes of helping him to get rid of the coughing, but as he realized what he was about to do, he stopped immediately in his tracks. Something stopped him and he contemplated if it was even okay to touch the younger so suddenly, especially with the way he had treated him previously. Before he could think further about this, the younger got his breathing back.

 

"I'm- I am fine." Upon hearing that Jaebum awkwardly let his hand fall back down realizing how out of place he had just acted. Of course the younger had caught on to his act or rather lack for. "Mark brought you here, didn't he?” Yugyeom asked sounding not really upset, but something was clearly off. “You don't need to pity me, I really am fine," he mumbled this time. It hurt Jaebum to hear this, because he sounded genuinely sad now.

 

"It was actually Jinyoung," Jaebum had to say truthfully, but seeing Yugyeom's reaction in the form of a way too strained laugh, made him think that quickly over. "But I was actually worried after Mark's call." It was a lie and Jaebum hated that it was one. More importantly he loathed the fact that it had previously left him so cold, when it was affecting him so much right now. He felt like an uncaring asshole.

 

For the first time Jaebum saw Yugyeom as a normal person, a friend of a friend and an acquaintance. He wasn't a stranger and if Jaebum genuinely hated him he wouldn't be here anymore, that much Jaebum had to admit. Seeing the alpha like this now actually did manage to stir something within him and he didn't blame the bond for it.

 

Jaebum didn't see his reaction, he was afraid his lie was easily busted, but when he didn't get any reaction at all, he got a bit suspicious. After finally looking at the younger again, instead of a divested face, a rather calm one greeted him. Yugyeom's eyes were closed, his breathing was even and all kind of worries were erased from his face. Jaebum wasn't sure if he actually managed to fall asleep so quickly or if he was just too exhausted to pay anymore attention, but somehow he was glad he was resting and they didn't have to discuss this further.

 

Jaebum sat there for a bit longer, watching the younger, if not even down right staring at him. He seemed peaceful and nothing like the horrible alpha Jaebum by now had painted him as in his mind. Carefully Jaebum extended his hand to brush a stray strand of hair out of Yugyeom's face. Along with the satisfaction of having this now perfect picture of the younger, there was also something satisfying with the touch.

 

While doing all that, his mind still wouldn't shut up and while he couldn't really grasp a full train of thought, there was indeed one louder and more prominent than the others, boldly making its' way through his consciousness. It was what Jinyoung had said countless times now; What if they would have met under different circumstances?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another drastic change in their relationship  
> or as Jaebum would call it a 360° change XD  
> (I am never going to let that go)  
> I am not sure if that chapter was too random  
> this whole scenario of Yugyeom getting ill after Jaebum neglects the bond  
> was actually the reason why I started writing this  
> It was actually supposed to become just a oneshot but became “a bit longer”  
> I hope no one minds and you still enjoy this <3  
> thanks for all the support <3 <3 <3  
> 


	6. Not so cruel after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to update a new chapter~  
> I hope you'll enjoy it,  
> things are finally changing  
> but it's still a long way for jaebum so don't expect to much  
> just now i haven't abonded this <3  
> and thank you for everybody supporting this <3 <3 <3  
>   
> P.S. gonna answer to comments tomorrow sorry  
> it's already way to late to give you worthfull answers...  
> I am so ready to fall into bed and sleep immediately XD

Jaebum wasn't sure what to do or even think. It was a fight within himself. Body and mind giving him different signals, or was his mind source of both? He couldn't even fully tell. Devil and angel were sitting on his shoulder and fighting with each other. The only problem was, which of his thoughts was the good one and which the bad one?

 

There was only one thing Jaebum was currently sure of; this was once again that stupid bonds fault.

 

Not only was the bond at fault for him feeling somewhat drawn to Yugyeom – even though Jaebum did his best to withstand these kind of feelings and delete any similar thought the instant it appeared – but reluctantly he also had to admit, and doing so already left a really unpleasant, bitter taste in his mouth, due to the exact same bond he had started hating the younger. Well that and because he hated every alpha walking this planet.

 

The point was he had really no real reason to hate on the younger at least not for as much as Jaebum had hated him until now. Jaebum hadn't been fair with Yugyeom and the realisation of that confused him completely and left him unable to cope with the new revealed information.

 

If Jinyoung could hear his thoughts right now, he would probably laugh at him and cry tears of joy at the same time. Good thing he wasn't here, but just knowing Jaebum stayed here would probably be enough for his friend’s satisfaction. Jaebum knew the other would never let him live this one down.

 

Those previous weeks and months Jaebum had done anything to get away from the person who was supposed to be his _'other half'_ , desperately trying to come up with everything he could to make him seem like the awful person he had already labelled him as. He easily succeeded with that, if you so badly wanted to find flaws as he did, you easily could, but now here he was worrying about the same person he made sure he hated with all his guts.

 

Jaebum honestly wondered if he and Yugyeom would have befriended each other if it wasn't for that stupid bond. Well, at least he wouldn't have made a run for it upon their first meeting. Also Yugyeom might have not directly attacked him like he had, he assumed. Jaebum didn't know the alpha, never gave himself a chance to get to know him, but from later experiences and stuff Jinyoung kept on preaching to him over and over again, it sounded like he wasn't one to try and overpower other with his mere position as alpha.

 

That was a good thing, that was something Jaebum would be happy about, but was it really the truth? Or was Jinyoung just telling him what he wanted to hear so that he would give Yugyeom at least a chance? Jinyoung knew best what Jaebum hated the most about alphas, he could easily manipulate him. In the end though Jaebum had no idea if it was or wasn't true and he would never know if he wouldn't make a leap of faith and finally talk with the younger in an attempt to get to know him.

 

With that it was settled, Jaebum would give it a try and at least talk with Yugyeom once. Preferable with Jinyoung or Mark around though, he didn't trust him just yet. Which reminded him that maybe he shouldn't be here any longer and finally get going. This has definitely been enough for one day alone. When had Jinyoung even decided to vanish? And why was Mark gone as well, wouldn't he keep an eye on his friend?

 

The room was most definitely empty except for him and Yugyeom. Jinyoung would get an ear full of him for that move later. For now Jaebum just wanted to leave as well and get to his own room. As he stood up and made his way over to the door he checked once more for the younger who seemed to still be peacefully sleeping. He was buried under several blankets and Jaebum checked if he had something to drink in reach which was the case. For a second he wondered if he should bring him something to eat just something small in case he hadn't eaten anything, then again was it good to eat if he was actually ill? Not that he would just throw that up later on...

 

As he finally reached the door, ready to go he looked once more back into the direction Yugyeom's bed should be placed. _What if Yugyeom actually needed to throw up? Had Mark left some bucket or anything with him?_ Just to check Jaebum went back into the room and just like he had thought there was nothing. Jaebum quickly checked if he had some kind of bucket or anything in his bathroom, but he couldn't find anything there. There wasn't even a real trash can except for a plastic bag.

 

So he was left with no other choice but to bring the bucket he knew he had in his own bathroom. Without a second thought Jaebum went through Yugyeom's jackets to find his keys so that he could get in again and found it in the second jacket he rummage. It was funny, he didn't know what he would have expected, but most definitely not keys with more key chains than actually keys. There were only three keys on the bundle, but what caught his attention the most were the several keychains attached to it. If he wouldn't know it better, it could have belonged to a girl or kid as well. Then again, it was really cute and put Yugyeom once again in a different light.

 

Jaebum tried to hurry up, it was already getting late and he still had some stuff to do before he could actually go to sleep. His own room was in a building right next to Yugyeom's so luckily it wasn't a really long way and Jaebum quickly reached his door to retrieve the desired bucket. It was nothing special, but it would do. For a second he wondered why he went through all this trouble, he should have just placed a bag or so next to the bed, but it was too late for that already so never mind that thought. Actually this reminded him of his mum who would always do that for him if he felt bad. The memory made him smile fondly. He had always hated to be ill, who didn't?

 

Not even 10 minutes later he reached the door to Yugyeom's room again, for a second he wasn't sure if he got the right room number, because he hadn't really paid attention to that, but that was quickly solved as his bond decided to make itself noticeable. Instead of the reassuring feeling he had felt a few minutes prior, when he first entered the room, he was suddenly in distress, even upset and that unsettled Jaebum a lot.

 

Quickly, he opened the door and went inside. There he found Yugyeom staring right back at him, he was as white as his bed sheets, which couldn't be a good sign. Instinctively Jaebum went towards him, bucket in hand and sat next to him, all previous awkwardness forgotten. Yugyeom immediately grabbed on to the bucket and a second later emptied the content of his stomach in it. Unfortunately it seemed like there wasn't much to throw up to begin with, so instead he kept on gagging up gall, which must not be too pleasant.

 

Unsure what to do or how he could help, Jaebum retreated to try and calm him down. This time actually petting his back just like Mark had previously done. It was weird. Seriously Jaebum had tried to avoid him so badly during these last months and now here he was sitting on his bad petting his back as if he was some kid he had to care for. Funny thing was he actually seemed like one, a too tall grown one though, but nonetheless a kid. Not only now but this last weeks as well. What had Jaebum even been afraid of?

 

"I thought you were gone…" Yugyeom mumbled as he finally seemed to be finished and picked up a tissue from the bed stand. He sounded upset, but more than hearing it Jaebum himself felt upset. This bond was really weird and something Jaebum wasn't sure he could ever really get used to. He could read him like an open book, if he wanted to or apparently even if he didn't want to. Could Yugyeom do the same with him? Was Jaebum such an open book for him as well?

 

"I was just at my room to get you a bucket.." Jaebum answered truthfully, though a bit awkward, because of course he would have been gone after this. Did Yugyeom think he would stay? Wasn't that weird? He couldn't actually expect him to stay, could he?

 

Just as Jaebum was about to voice that out Yugyeom suddenly shifted in his makeshift nest and apparently wanted to get up. That was a no go for Jaebum and he immediately pushed him gently back down. "You shouldn't get up." The touch send sent something like an impulse through his system. It was extremely weird, more so than everything that was already happening here. Especially since he had touched him a second ago and nothing had happened, then again before there were four blankets or so between the touch, this time he had actually managed to touch his skin.

 

To not have to think about it further Jaebum got up to empty the bucket and retrieve it clean and without any content. "I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Yugyeom said the moment Jaebum was back in the room. Jaebum was not really sure what he meant by that and apparently that was clearly readable on his face as Yugyeom continued not even a second later, "Of course you have to go, I didn't want to guilt trip you or something. I mean, I am fine. You don't have to worry about me."

 

He managed to smile while saying that, but Jaebum knew he was lying. What he didn't know was why that bothered him so much or maybe even what exactly bothered him about it, was it Yugyeom lying or something else? "It's okay. If you want, I can stay a bit longer," Jaebum offered as he got a chair from not too far away and placed it next to Yugyeom's bed.

 

"You really don't have to. I am-," the younger started. "-fine. I know. That's okay, I still want to." He could only imagine what Yugyeom must think of him now. For months he had tried to somewhat get rid of him and now here he was wanting to stay. Honestly speaking, Jaebum didn't even understand his own actions and just blamed it all on their bond once again, but it was more than that. He had realised how stupid and unfair he had been with Yugyeom and that was kind of his way to make up for that, he guessed?

 

Yugyeom seemed to want to say something, but decided against it. Instead he lied back down and closed his eyes again. Not even a second later he opened them again though. It was like he was checking if Jaebum was still there or if he was maybe seeing things, but after confirming with himself that the other was actually there he closed his eyes again. Jaebum wanted to laugh about his behaviour, but instead there was a lump forming in his throat. There was just something so unsettling about the act that he couldn't even form a smile, nevertheless laugh.

 

For a moment Jaebum studied the younger's face. Everything reminded him of the clumsy puppy he made him out to be. Maybe a bit annoying, but without any real bad intentions and realizing this made Jaebum feel quite horrible. If Jinyoung's assumption was correct, Jaebum was at fault for Yugyeom's current condition. He wasn't dying or anything, but Yugyeom was most definitely suffering because he had been kind enough to try and stay away from Jaebum.

 

After some minutes had passed it seemed like Yugyeom was once again deep asleep and Jaebum took that as his clue to leave. He could think about all this another time, he had already decided to give Yugyeom a chance and actually get to know him so there was nothing more to do right now. He got up, placed the chair back where it had been. As he was just about to make his way out of the room, Yugyeom suddenly started thrashing around in his bed. For a second Jaebum thought he had woken up and was feeling ill again, but as he returned to the bed he found the younger still asleep, though there were several beads of sweat collecting at his forehead.

 

A bit worried Jaebum decided to get him a wet towel to help him cool down, but the moment he left the room he could hear the younger unconsciously whining and moving again. Without any intention and any real purpose for that matter he started mumbling, "okay, okay, I'm coming. Just give me a second." When he actually made it back Yugyeom was already a lot calmer and Jaebum felt as if he was made fun of. What was this? Why was he suddenly behaving like this? Was he awake and playing with him?

 

As he placed the wet cloth on Yugyeom's forehead, he mumbled some more words to try and calm him down, or maybe help himself stay calm. He wasn't really sure which one it was, but it seemed to work at least on Yugyeom. The younger was relaxing his features as Jaebum wiped his forehead again and again, letting his thoughts fall past his mouth like some background music and suddenly Yugyeom was completely calm again. Was that by chance or was Yugyeom actually responding to him?

 

Whatever it was Jaebum stayed a bit longer until Yugyeom seemed to be deep asleep again, but once he was ready to leave the same events unfolded. This time though it had already started just because he had stopped talking. It was ridiculous.

 

* * *

 

What was even more ridiculous was that Jaebum was still here at now almost 12 pm. Not only that but right now he also lay next to the younger. He had tried getting some sleep in the chair until Yugyeom managed to grab onto his arm and wouldn’t let go of it. Jaebum had to go to class tomorrow just like usual and if he wouldn't get any rest at all he could forget paying attention to any of his lectures, but the chair was just too uncomfortable and since Yugyeom was practically dragging him onto his bed, what harm would it do to just comply to his wish?

 

So here he was now with Yugyeom curled around his arm as if Jaebum wasn't already hot enough in his jacket and all. Yugyeom himself seemed to be burning on it’s own, yet he still clung onto him like his life depended on it. Jaebum desperately tried telling himself that this was almost normal and not as out of place and crazy as it felt right now, but that wasn’t an easy task.

 

When the older tried to get enough space to remove his jacket the other immediately started whining. It must be the bond talking in his hazy mind. No matter if the younger was actually fond of him and believed this whole mate thing, this was definitely Yugyeom's instinct taking over now and as Jaebum realised that he was left with two options: he could either leave, close the door and let Yugyeom trashing and whining as much as he wanted; he wouldn't disturb anyone here anyway or he had to stay here for the whole night.

 

The later was actually no real option and there was no way Jaebum would stay awake here just because the younger was suddenly behaving like this, but then again there was still the possibility of him having caused all this and he did feel bad for that. Jaebum also couldn't stand hearing him whine, it was tearing at his heart, which was for sure caused by the bond as well, but he couldn't really help that, now could he?

 

Heaving a sigh Jaebum tried to get rid of the hold around him once more. Immediately Yugyeom started to whine again, but Jaebum had to do this and even though he probably wasn't heard he couldn't help but to grumble, "Will you stop? Just give me a second to breath! Gosh, I am not going okay, but I am also not going to keep that jacket on. So let go of me for a second!"

 

Of course the younger didn't hear him. The moment Jaebum actually managed to tear the other off of his arm, he started whimpering, the sound alone managed to upset Jaebum further. Yugyeom really was a child and Jaebum wasn't sure what to make out of that. It took him a few minutes to get rid of his jacket. A few minutes that felt like an eternity. In the meantime Yugyeom had managed to become a fluff ball of blankets, as he fully curled into himself.

 

Carefully Jaebum shoved him a bit back so that he actually had some space to fully and more comfortably lie down next to him. The moment his back hit the bed again, Yugyeom was pressing himself into the older, still a whimpering mess even though it was a lot more quiet now.

 

Jaebum seriously wondered if Yugyeom was actually an alpha or if there had been a mistake (though he wasn't sure how this would be possible). There had to be something wrong with their bond or at least with Yugyeom. He couldn't be an alpha, right? Not if he was behaving so strangely and this was supposed to be his more feral side, if Jaebum was correct with his assumption. This behaviour couldn't be entirely the bond, this must be coming somewhat from Yugyeom.

 

Either he was the strangest alpha Jaebum had ever met or he was something else. This was most definitely the weirdest confrontation he ever had with an alpha, he had to give him that, because he had had a few special cases already.

 

This day was becoming weirder with each passing hour and this was the climax of today's weirdness. It was strange and extremely uncomfortable lying next to a stranger or better pressed to a stranger. He wasn't sure if he could actually manage to fall asleep like this, but he needed the sleep. Seriously, the cold he had had himself was already taking a huge toll on him and had been robbing him of decent sleep for the past few days. He needed to function tomorrow since he didn't get anything done today all the work would be waiting for him the next day.

 

It was strange now that he thought about it his own headache had completely vanished even though he had been stressed and bothered by it for the whole day, annoyed with Jinyoung and then overwhelmed with Yugyeom and his illness. As he thought about all this, while lying down ready to be immersed in dream land, there was something calming settling over him. It was like a blanket of comfort was placed upon him and before he could even start thinking about this he felt himself drift away into a deep slumber he hadn't had for days.

 

 


End file.
